just_cause_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Said Farrah
"Rico is a threat to ME, Sheldon." - Said Farrah pleading Tom Sheldon to whack Rico. Said Farrah is the main antagonist of QWTF spy's JC4. Description He is the Supreme Leader of Karthstan who gain power by using the democracy of Karthstan, making him a democratically elected dictator the first in the series. The main goal of Just Cause 4: Karthstan is to destroy Said's government and overthrow him. Backstory In 1967, Said Raihaan Haidar Farrah is born to a declining wealthy family in Kahushahr. ( A city-state when Karthstan was a federation until 2007) His father Muneer was a veteran of the First Karthsani Civil War and was a small time shop owner. A supporter of the KRSL party, he taught Said Farrah his socialist beliefs. From an early age, Said Farrah believed in technology rather than religion, believing religion was the old past and technology was its successor. He had dreamed of a socialist utopia once. Said was bullied when he entered school, However, it didn't get worse until high school, where rude teachers and horrible students were a problem. However, he did have some friends. The young Said was good natured but he didn't know what career to choose from, an heir to his father's shop or become a video game developer. But the problems got worse when his family had been financially stricken due to fines and low-paying incomes. Said decided to drop out from school when his problems got no better. However, a mild PTSD developed and Said had rage issues. In 1990, the 23-year-old Said received news that the Gulf War had broken out after Iraq had invaded Kuwait. Karthstan joined the war after intelligence was received that Iraq was going to invade Karthstan next. He joined the Karthstan Military not out of fear but to simply get paid for a job. He passed boot camp on March 1st, 1990. Once the Gulf War had ended, Said no longer had a job and his mild PTSD evolved majorly. His good nature had vanished. He seeks advice from his uncle (a local politician) to get a career in government. Originally he wanted to join the KRSL but Said decided to research Socialism and after learning about the terrible dictatorships it caused, Said subsided and became an independent. However, this caused him to develop a megalomania to get revenge. In 1992, Said took over his father's shop when his father was diagnosed with Alzheimers. Said, with his interesting personality, managed to restore the family's wealth. In 1995, Said became a city council politician. Now he had two careers: businessman and politician. In 1999, his father and mother passed away due to health problems. Said continued their business and turned the small shop into a major corporation. Meanwhile, the Karthstan economy turned a better leaf as its GDP rose. President Faaid was elected this year. In 2001, Said applied for state senator and was accepted. He became popular when terrorism was getting more common in the world and he was against terrorism, calling it "a strain in the world" that must be "destroyed". In 2003, Said was promoted to Federal-General senator when the invasion of Iraq began. He declared for Karthstan to join the invasion of Iraq and with his sweet talk. Said managed to get Parliament to pass a military order to invade Iraq with other countries. At the time, the economy was the 20th biggest in the world with Kanushahr transforming into a tech haven. Said entered the invasion along with two Generals named Jaadallah and Khairi (Khairi later became the PDGK's founder). The invasion on the Karthstan side lasted two years until 2005, when Karthstan had to pull out because religious extremism was on the rise and began taking lives. Said increased his popularity but became controversial, by criticizing the actions of religious extremists in the country. He founded his anti-religious Committee which later became the secret police. In 2004, Said was voted Kanushahr's premier after proposing a plan to prevent terrorism from spreading any further into Karthstan. He also made the Farrah Party. In 2005, the Al-Fakkalla spring riots happened just a month before the Vice-Senator elections. Al-Fakkalla was poor and small, facing overcrowding issues. Said favored the protesters, proposing more plans to increase the size and improve Al-Fakkalla's living conditions. Said was voted Vice-Senator because of this. In 2006, religious extremists attacked Said's committee headquarters with guns, killing 46 people. Then Said gave a speech and founded a fundraiser for the victims. Then he announced his plan in front of Parliament to declare martial law. It was discovered that one of KRSL's senior members had armed the terrorists in favor of a coup. He attacked KRSL for their corruption and socialist beliefs. Making him a target, it was further discovered through investigative journalism that other major parties had mob connections and were corrupt. Said called for an end to the corrupt democracy and presented a temporarily provisional government and now with the support of the people and petitioned a by-election for Said to be elected as president next year. 2007. The by-elections took place and Said obviously won with 91.2% votes. However, Parliament was not going to pass "Code emergency ML". Said had long turned to the dark side now in the President's seat. Said hired Jaadallah (who becomes his yes-man) to initiate a military crisis so Jaadallah can take over in 2 months. Said had other plans for Parliament. In August 2007, Said started a fire in His own committee building and framed it on various democratic parties. With this, the people turned against Parliament and democracy, starting a democratic crisis. Parliament finally decided to pass Code emergency ML, therefore declaring martial law and barring almost every party from entering Parliament. Jaadallah took over the military and Said ordered Jaadallah to kill every senator and every politician in Karthstan. This became known as the Kanushahar killings. In late 2007, Said, with the help of the people, had a democracy referendum (the first of its kind) to continue being a democracy or to abolish democracy. The people of Karthstan now knew about democracy's corruption and decided to vote to abolish democracy in order to reform the government. Parliament, now with no democratic parties remaining, was disbanded. Said now took complete control and suspended the constitution (thus leaving no legal remedies) with life and death over any civilian in Karthstan, his provisional government then took over. Said can now take out his frustration on the world by passing totalitarian laws to restrict anyone and the citizens. He had abolished all freedoms the original republic had given to civilians. Khairi knew that Said framed the democratic parties but had no evidence to back up his claims and once Said took over, General Khairi fled. 2008, Said Farrah passed "The Unity Act" this made The Federation into a unity state. He created the "Big Seven" composed of his right-hand men, so he wasn't easily overthrown. He passed anti-religious laws to ensure that technology takes over and prevails. Said also turned his back on Al-Fakkalla, never bothering to improve its living conditions nor to increase its size, leaving broken promises and lies. On Jan 2008, new years day, Said ditched the title "President" and declared his title "Supreme Leader" the provisional government disbanded and transformed into a brutal dictatorship under a new constitution that gave unlimited powers to Said Farrah and with Jaadallah acting as "General of the State and Army" along with the Big Seven. All of the news networks were brought by Big Seven members, Mujahid Aslam and Ruwaid Rais who formed Karthstan News Network, a propaganda media organisation run by the government. He ordered the execution of Musheer Mohammadi, the leader of the KRSL. Musheer died and KRSL went into hiding to re-emerge under a militant Fidel Castro lookalike. Faaid was also executed for his corruption and banned Karthstan Nickel, to replace it with FarrahGold. In 2009, Khairi felt like a coward when he fled, but he found some citizens and the last remnants of Parliament who were against Said's regime and founded the PDGK. In 2010, Karthstan became the most oppressive state in the world but this would not stop tourists from visiting its unique landmarks. Karthstan's GDP and economy became the second biggest in the world thanks to Said and the oil, closing in with the US. This the same year that Karthstan rejoined the invasion of Iraq. In 2011, after the Iraqi invasion had ended, the US took interest in the Karthstan economy with the potential of taking over the world's oil economy. This attracts Corestar. In 2012, The Agency sends Tom Sheldon to discuss a deal with Said, persuading Said to became a partner of The Agency despite his totalitarian regime. In 2014, an insurgency is taking place where 4 groups seek to start a civil war in Karthstan. Warzones pop up throughout the country. Said contracts The Agency to deal with the 4 groups. The Agency sends their best agents (Rico Rodriguez, Tom Sheldon and Maria Kane) to assist the Middle Eastern Dictator. Rico is displeased and wonders "What's the point of helping a dictator?". While travelling to Karthstan, they find out Kanushahr International Airport is on lockdown due to sandstorms, so they detour and arrive at Al-Fakkalla airport. There, they are jumped by The Rahmani and they are taken prisoner. However, they escape with the help of Rico. They escape the prison and are rescued by the Karthstan Military and travel to Said's palace. Rico and Maria do some jobs for Said until discovering what The Agency's true plans and American collusion with Said. They desert and leave Sheldon, subsequently, they join the 4 factions including The Rahmani to further the insurgency to overthrow Said Farrah. Once Rico has killed some of the Big Seven, Said becomes increasingly more paranoid and more enraged. He decides to demote the Karthstan Special Forces and hires the Black Hand. He ditches The Agency for their failures to kill Rico and kidnaps Sheldon. Rico later rescues Sheldon and plays an important ally despite Rico distrusting him after he discovered the truth. After Rico has killed Jaadallah, Said decides to declare a state of emergency over the whole country and let his heir leave Karthstan so he can command the Army outside the country. However, a riot and invasion happens. With Said isolated, he allows his heir to escape in a convoy, but it fails as Rico kills the heir before he can escape. After Jaadallah's death, Rico must pick one of the four factions and kill the other faction leaders once a particular faction has been chosen. Rico goes to Said's palace to confront him and end his rule. Said is utterly pissed at Rico and vows to kill right now. The two engage in a gunfight but Said is injured by Rico. They decide to have a sword fight which Rico wins. Rico subsequently beheads Said, putting his head on a desk, and then leaves to meet a faction leader leading to one of the four endings. In each one, Rico, Maria, and Sheldon leave Karthstan for the factions to take care of the rest, with a Second Karthstani Civil War in Karthstan. Rico intends to travel to Medici and overthrow Di Ravello. This is continued in Just Cause 3. Physical Description Said Farrah is of Middle Eastern origin, and his ancestry can be traced to Saudi Arabia. He often likes to state that it's "his destiny" to rule the Middle Eastern country of Karthstan. He is of average strength and has gym equipment, but he can't bring himself to use them earlier. Various bruises can be seen on the back of his head but they're barely visible due to his hair. It's unknown where he got them from, but it is likely from him hitting himself. Personality Said is usually calm and collected unlike Di Ravello, where the latter only gets enraged when put under the pressure of Rico killing and trying to overthrow his regime. He seems to be an excellent orator too which helped to him to gain power. He enjoys swords and the past of Karthstan as evidenced by the various crude armaments and memorabilia on the walls of his palace. He has anti-Iraqi sentiment and even thinks Karthstanis are superior to every nationality in the Middle East, he is even being named "The Adolf Hitler of the Middle East" by Parker Chapman. He even has gold statues of himself everywhere in Karthstan. He has commissioned a nuclear weapons program under the guise of a "Nuclear Power Plant for Karthstan". So far, he has built 460 weapons of mass destruction. He brags about Karthstan's ally, Medici, even saying that Karthstan is bigger than Medici when he is not under the prying eyes of Di Ravello. However, Said does respect alliances with nations that aren't the best such as North Korea. He is also a very obvious hypocrite, as he criticizes anti-depressants, yet takes them as medication and actually takes 5 pills a day, passing the recommended dosage. He is mentally ill and the pills may be an explanation to this, making Said Farrah to be the most insane dictator to date. Di Ravello even calls him a "poor fool" in his lost audio dairies. Said's view of Rico is rather negative after mission 3. He wonders why Di Ravello hasn't killed him after being told of his Medician nationality. Discovering that Rico is trying to overthrow him, he asks Sheldon to send assassins, (which fails due to Rico's abilities to overcome the Assassins), and then betrays the Agency by locking up Sheldon. Rico later rescues Sheldon therefore Said has lost an ally. He is anti-education and supports strict regulations on education as his history explains that he had terrible experiences in school and wishes that no one will ever go through the same thing as him. He secretly outlaws education (excluding Further Education, Vocational Education, and Military Education) resulting in the schools falling apart and being left abandoned with vandalism and anti-Said graffiti. All the schools have been replaced with TAFE-style institutes. He even supports the repeal of Net Neutrality, as his views on Net Neutrality are negative. He does respect those that fail him, accepting the fact that not everyone is good at everything but if they fail too many times, Said will ditch them such as the KSF who fail to kill Rico several times, as a result, he replaces them with the Black Hand. Trivia *His origin story is similar to Adolf Hitler both fooled the public into destroying democracy, were war heroes, launching a fire plot in a government building, and declaring themselves similar titles, like Supreme Leader for Said and Fuhrer for Hitler. Socrates once famously said about democracy. "Democracy, which is a charming form of government, full of variety and disorder, and dispensing a sort of equality to equals and unequalled alike." -Socrates, Plato's Republic. *He is the first democratically elected dictator in the series. (It's called a Constitutional dictatorship .) *He takes inspiration from Syrian dictator Bashar Al-Assad, Libyan dictator Muammar Gaddafi, and Iraqi dictator Saddam Hussein His nephew, Mubarak Farrah also takes inspiration from Iranian dictator Ruhollah Khomeini and his uncle's other inspirations like Ugandan dictator Idi "idiot" Amin as well as Adolf Hitler. Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Karthstan Category:Faction Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Dictators Category:Elected officials